


Secret admirer

by szczepter



Series: The everyone is a girl AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Rule 63, very random lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and her worries which sometimes get the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp_eyed/gifts).



> bday fic for Ola!

Kuroko feels her stomach drop when Kagami takes a letter out of her shoe locker. The girl looks curiously at the envelope and turns it in her hands to get a better look.

It’s not uncommon for girls to get love letters, and it’s not surprising that  _finally_ someone noticed Kagami and decided to court her. She might be loud and brash and so very unlike the traditional Japanese ideal of a ‘perfect girlfriend’, but she has her charm. And it’s magnetic.

“Huh? What’s that?” Kuroko tried to mask her bitterness with an exasperated sigh and a sarcastic remark.

“A love letter obviously, Kagami-san.” After a moment she added. “Congratulations.”

“A what?” Kagami looked at a frowning Kuroko, in disbelief. Was Kagami that clueless? She knew boys liked the clueless type, but Kagami was only a  _bit_ ignorant. She wasn’t the oblivious and helpless type which you could take care of. If anything  _she_  was the caretaker.

“Don’t tell me these are real?” She said amused and threw the letter back into the locker. “I thought those were like an urban legend or only happened in mangas or something.” Kuroko blinked.

Ah yes. Sometimes she still forgot that Kagami spend the majority of her childhood in America, where social norms for dating were far more direct.

“Yes, they are, how would you say it? ‘a thing?’” Kagami snorted and changed her shoes quickly.

“Sorry, but that’s kinda weird.”

“How so?”

“Well, why not just come up to me and talk? I mean, that’s how people do it?” Kuroko wanted to laugh at Kagami’s obnoxious directness.

“Maybe they are shy?” She offered helpfully. Kagami wasn’t flustered at all because of the letter. If anything she was genuinely amused. It was interesting.

“Maybe. It’s still…weird.”  She shrugged. “Boys are weird.” Kuroko’s eyes flashed.

“And what if it’s not a boy?” Kuroko hoped her questions were seen as simple curiosity and not as a desperate way of getting to know if Kagami-san’s casual disdain for everything male was just a typical reaction girls tended to have at that age, or if it ran deeper. Kuroko couldn’t help the way her heart patted softly against her chest when she thought about it. It would be too good to be true. There was also the minuscule fact that, even if Kagami considered girls as romantic option it didn’t mean she would return Kuroko’s feelings, but Kuroko would rather not think about it just yet. She was after all plain, and Kagami was radiant like the sun. She mentally shook her head. This ridiculous crush was starting to give her headaches.

“You mean, like if it’s a girl?” Kagami asked and picked up the letter again, studying the plain envelope.

“Yes.” Kuroko said and held her breath. Kagami shrugged.

“What’s the difference? It’s still weird.” Kuroko didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. She probably felt a bit of both. 

“Well I mean, I have nothing against.” She scratched her head, and suddenly turned to face Kuroko.

“Do you like this stuff?” She asked, a little desperate. Kuroko simply blinked. Was Kagami asking her personal opinion on that particular letter or on love letters in general?

“It’s romantic. Don’t you think so?” She offered in her best neutral voice.

“Well I guess. In a way.” She tapped the envelope against the locker and then tore it open. Kuroko watched as Kagami scanned the contents of the letter in silence, her eyes moving quickly over the text.

“Oh my…god.” Kuroko blinked when Kagami snorted and couldn’t contain her giggles.

“This is so lame.” She wheezed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. “I can’t believe…hey, take a look at this.” She trusted the letter in Kuroko’s face, but the girl pushed it away.

“No. This is private.” Kagami rolled her eyes.

“Well, I wanna share.” She pushed and Kuroko sighed but accepted the letter. She read it carefully, her lips curling into a tiny smile. Yes, it was quite unfortunate. The confession was too complicated, there were too many epithets and the metaphors were much uncalled for. After all Kagami’s eyes were nothing like the starts. If anything, they were like  _fire._ Surely, this secret admirer, as the sender called himself (or herself), had very poor eyesight. How unfortunate for them.

Kuroko returned the piece of paper to Kagami and shook her head. “The iambic pentameter leaves a lot to be desired.”

“The what?” Kagami asked confused.

“Nothing. It is quite, ‘lame’ as you’ve put it already.” Kagami grinned.

“Yeah.” Kagami packed the letter back into the envelope. “Um.” She looked around. “What should I do with this? Somehow throwing it out seems a bit rude.” At that Kuroko almost snorted herself.

“You should give it back to the person. There is a date and a place of meeting, if I remember correctly?” Kagami nodded.

“Yeah, but what do I say? I’m no good with this.” She said and awkwardly shifted on her feet. “Tell me what to do Kuroko.” She pleaded and Kuroko wanted to rip the letter or burn it.

Instead she just hummed calmly.

“Say, that you are flattered but don’t return their feelings. Or that you want to focus on basketball for now. Or that you already have someone you like.” Kagami whipped her head.

“What?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow at Kagami’s obvious fluster.

“Just say that you like someone already.” Kuroko repeated. “It doesn’t have to be true. Everyone does it.”

Kagami eyed the smaller girl.

“They do?” Kuroko nodded.

“Do  _you_?”

“Sure.” She answered without missing a beat. Kuroko was quite surprised (and maybe a little flattered) that Kagami thought that  _she,_ of all people, had any romantic experience, considering the fact that she never had a boy (or a girl) she liked, notice her in the first place, not to mention that love letters were as foreign to her as they apparently were to Kagami. Truly, Kise-san and Aomine-san would laugh themselves silly.

“Oh.” Kagami said and Kuroko thought she was a bit disappointed, but she couldn’t understand why.

“It’s the fastest and most efficient way.” Kuroko offered helpfully. “They won’t be offended that way.” Kagami nodded.

“Okay. I’ll…say it like that. That I have…that I like someone already.” She cringed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. Awkward silence settled between them for a moment.

“Damn it.” Kagami muttered and fumbled with the letter. “What was the date and place again?” She mumbled to herself distracted, that she didn’t notice when Kuroko moved forward, gripped her sleeve and pulled her down to her eye level.

“Kagami-san.” She said in a serious tone. Kagami blinked surprised. “Do you _have_  someone you like?” Kagami blinked again and flushed slightly. Kuroko’s eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop for the second time that day. She released Kagami’s sleeve and wanted to pull away and hide, but Kagami acted on instinct and used her quick reflexes and grabbed the other girl by the wrist.

“May-” she cleared her throat and licked her lips. “Maybe I do.” She said and despite her horrendous blush, didn’t avert her eyes. Kuroko blinked and felt her own face heat up significantly, when Kagami slid her had from her wrist to squeeze her hand lightly.

Oh.

“Well then. That won’t be a lie.” Kuroko offered and Kagami’s eyes widened comically and then she grinned and made Kuroko’s heart sputter.

“Go then.” She urged the other girl. “Reject your secret admirer. I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
